¿Segundo beso?
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: "Mi... Primer beso" "Es el segundo..." "La sacó Itachi" El Uchiha le entregó lo que parecía ser una foto y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ante lo que veía ¡Era ella besándose con Sasuke! / Continuación de ¿Maldito Itachi?


**G**enero: Romance - humor.  
**P**rotagonista: Sasuke Uchiha.  
**P**areja: SasuHina.

***** –Hablan.

AU.

* * *

**¿Segundo beso?**

* * *

**C**_apítulo único_.

* * *

_« –¿U-Uchiha-san? –preguntó una muy confundida Hinata al verlo frente a ella, luego de haber podido acostumbrarse a la luz. ¿En donde se encontraba?_

–_¡Al fin despertaste! –gritó el Uchiha menor con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por más que se lavara la cara diez veces aquel rojo no se quitaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tsk... Ya lo había intentado y sus mejillas seguían igualmente cubiertas de ese color._

_Aunque de todas formas no podía estar más feli__z. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si hace apenas minutos besó a Hyuuga, a la chica que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Quizás sucedió por un accidente pero de todas formas contaba._

_Accidental o no aquello hab__ía sido un beso, su primer beso. Sonrió._

–_Y... ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hinata un tanto desconcertada. De seguro se había desmayado pero porqué. Por más que intentaba recordar no lo lograba._

_La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del azabache desapareció al__ instante de escuchar esas palabras y abrió más de lo normal sus ojos, un tanto asustado de que no recordara su beso accidental._

–_¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó ahora él, temiendo por su respuesta. Su pequeño corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos al verla negar y bajó su rostro con cierto deje de tristeza. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Ella le había preguntado qué fue lo que pasó. ¿No? Pues se lo diría. Levantó su rostro, orgulloso, y al instante lo desvió a un costado para que no se viera su sonrojo–. Hmp... Nada en especial._

_Y esa fue su respuesta ¿Qué había pasado con eso de contarle lo sucedido? Hmp... Pues tal parece que en el último minuto se acobardó y optó por mentirle. Sí, mentirle, porque él sabía bien que lo sucedido, al menos para él, había sido... especial._

–_¿Quieres jugar algo... conmigo? Hmp... Es solo que estoy aburrido y...  
–E-Esta bien. »_

Era un día soleado y despejado. Un día aburrido en donde no tenían nada que hacer.

Se encontraban ambos acostados en el piso con sus ojos clavados en el techo, esperando a que sus mentes se iluminaran y así se les ocurriera algo para hacer. Pero nada, absolutamente nada venía a su mentes.

Ya habían jugado todo tipo de juegos habidos y por haber y ahí tenían las consecuencias. Tirados en el piso como muertos. ¿Y cómo habían muerto? Pues de aburrimiento.

Un sonoro suspiro se escuchó en toda la habitación. Uchiha Sasuke se levantó del piso bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Podía estar completamente aburrido pero no sin comer.

Además ya estaba cansado de esa situación, lo mejor sería huir de ella e ir en ese momento por algo para comer.

–¿A donde v-vas? –preguntó Hyuuga Hinata, una hermosa niña de apenas nueve años de edad, con sus mejillas levemente encendidas. A lo mejor a su amigo se le había ocurrido algo para hacer.  
–Iré a buscar algo para comer –contestó el azabache caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. Miró a su amiga de reojo y sonrió al escuchar cómo su estomago gruñía–. ¿Vienes?  
–Hai –sonriendo Hyuuga se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina de la casa de su amigo.

Así es: amigo. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Bueno, luego de aquel día en el que Itachi la había invitado a quedarse almorzar en su casa Sasuke y ella se hicieron muy cercanos.

Increíble. ¿Verdad? Ella y Sasuke siendo amigos ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pero así era la cosa por muy rara que fuese y a ella le gustaba que fuese así.

Aunque no todos estaban muy contentos con eso de que fuesen sólo amigos. Así es, el joven Sasuke no estaba para nada conforme con eso pero no se podía quejar tampoco, al menos ahora ella sabía que existía.

Y si bien su corazón se oprimía cada vez que le sonreía a otro o la veía observando a cierto rubio no podía hacer nada. ¿Por qué? Tsk... Porque era un cobarde, tenía miedo de perderla y arruinar lo poco que había conseguido con ella.

Pero él bien sabía que no se podía quedarse siempre con los brazos cruzados respecto a Hyuuga. Luego de haberla besado él ya la había proclamado como suya. Porque que ella no lo recordara no significaba que él tampoco lo hiciera. Es más, no había noche en la que no soñara con aquel inocente beso entre ambos.

Como tampoco había noche en la que no tuviera la pesadilla de recordar que ella no se acordaba de aquel suceso.

Pero en fin, de todas formas había ciertas ventajas de ser sólo su amigo. ¿Cuales? Una pregunta realmente fácil de contestar para él.

La primer cosa positiva de ser su amigo era que la podía cuidar.

Sí, "cuidar". Ahuyentar a cualquier otro niño de su edad que se le acercara era lo mismo que cuidarla. ¿No? Pues entonces él la cuidaba y el mayor reto hasta ahora había sido "cuidarla" de su hermano mayor.

Hmp... Ese maldito siempre se le acercaba a la Hyuuga para hablar de cosas nada importantes como también él siempre la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a su pieza para que su hermano no le hablara.

¿Egoísta? Él sí lo era. Hinata era solo de él y estaba más que claro que a él no le gustaba compartir.

Estaba consiente de que le debía mucho a su hermano y lo respetaba, pues vaya que le había dado un gran "empujón" con la Hyuuga, aunque este "empujón" fuera inconsciente. Sin embargo, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo y vaya que le molestara que ella hablara tanto con su hermano.

¿Quién era su amigo? ¿Él o su hermano?

La segunda cosa positiva de ser su amigo era que pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto a ella.

Sí, su madre le había gastado las mil y una bromas por ello. Como por ejemplo un día luego de reírse de él por ser tan celoso con Hinata, lo cual él sabía que no era, le había dicho que se verían muy lindos juntos. Y como muy idiota que es él cayó redondito y le preguntó a su madre si de verdad pensaba eso, junto con una gran sonrisa.

Y ahí era donde su madre se volvía a reír y él hacía un puchero con sus mejillas sonrojados por haber caído en la trampa de su madre.

La tercera y última cosa positiva de ser su amigo era que podía acercarse más a ella.

Con acercarse más ella lo decía con la esperanza de que ella lo viera de otra forma. Con los mismo ojos con los que veía al idiota de Naruto. Quizás lo estaba logrando o simplemente se estaba hundiendo aún más. ¿Y si luego no podía ser más que sólo su amigo?

¡Eso no lo permitiría! Tenía que hacer algo.

Salió de sus pensamiento al llegar a la cocina y recorrer con la mirada el lugar, en busca de qué podían comer. Abrió la nevera pero no había nada dentro como en ningún lugar.

Entonces recordó: su madre se había ido a comprar comida hace una hora porque no había nada para comer. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Miró a su costado, topándose con su amiga, y lo supo. Demasiado ocupado pensando en la Hyuuga como para acordarse de eso.

Suspiró y sus ojos se encontraron con un frasco de azúcar y algo se le ocurrió. Quizás no estaba bien pero tenía mucha hambre y eso se veía realmente rico.

Tomó una cuchara y luego la enterró en el tarro lleno de azúcar para después llevarse lo recogido a la boca. Vio cómo su amiga lo miraba interrogante y volviendo a llenar la cuchara de azúcar se acercó a ella. Sin dirigirle palabra alguna se la metió en la boca, tomándola por sorpresa.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó el azabache curioso. Al ver que la ojiperla asentía sonrió y se llevó a la boca otra cucharada de azúcar–. Hmp... ¿Nunca la has comido así?

–No... esta es...  
–¡Uchiha Sasuke! –gritó furiosa Mikoto al ver cómo su hijo comía el azúcar de aquella manera. ¿Es que todavía no aprendía? ¿Cuánta veces lo había reprendido por eso? Tal parece que todo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro–. ¿Qué crees que estas...?

–Buenos tardes Hinata-san –interrumpió Itachi a su madre, tratando de que se le olvidara aquello.

–B-Buenas tardes.  
–Hmp... Itachi deja las bolsas en la mesa que ahora acomodaré todo –dijo Mikoto dándole una mirada a su hijo menor que decía: "Esto no se acaba aquí, ya hablaremos"

–Hmp... Itachi –dijo Sasuke dejando la cuchara que tenía en sus manos en la mesada de la cocina, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor–. No que sabes hablar Inglés.

Itachi sonrió. Se daba una idea de porqué su hermano sacaba ese tema.

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–Es que Hinata te quería escuchar –respondió el Uchiha menor, sonriendo al ver cómo su amiga se sonrojaba. No había nadie que hablara mejor el inglés que su hermano–. ¿Cómo se dice en ingles "el gato se cayó al agua y se ahogó"?

Esta vez Mikoto sonrió. Aquello no era nada difícil para su Itachi.

–Fácil, ototo –contestó el Uchiha mayor junto con una sonrisa y una mirada algo divertida–. The cat cataplum in the water, glu glu lgu and no more miau miau.

–¿Así se dice? –Hinata se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa, igualmente sorprendida. Sasuke sonrió.

–¡¿Qué crees qué dices Itachi?! –gritó Mikoto con una vena en su sien. Lo que le faltaba, que Itachi le enseñara mal a Sasuke. Iba a golpearlo en la cabeza con alguna verdura que tenía en su mano pero Itachi salió al instante de la habitación. Suspiró derrotada–. Les compré esos dulces que están arriba de la mesada, Sasuke.

Y sin esperar más el Uchiha menor los tomó y agarró la mano de su amiga, llevándola consigo. Algo extrañado por el reaccionar de su madre.

¿Es que Itachi se habría querido pasar de listo diciendo alguna palabrota ya que no entendían? No, eso lo veía imposible viniendo de su hermano. Suspiró. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? Quizás sólo su madre tenía un mal día y ya.

Al llegar a la habitación dejó sobre las ropas de la cama las dos paletas que su madre le había comprado. Cada una de un diferente sabor.

Sin esperar, y como todo "caballero" que era, tomó la que a él le gustaba primero, sin preguntarle a su amiga cuál era la que prefería. Abriéndola con cierta prisa para después llevársela a la boca y degustarla.

Lo que no sabía el menor de los Uchiha era que cierta peliazul iba a tomar la misma paleta que él pero había sido demasiado lenta como para hacerlo. Así que se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire mirando con un extraño brillo la paleta que Sasuke degustaba.

Sasuke, algo incomodo por la mirada de su amiga, dejó de disfrutar del delicioso sabor de aquella paleta y la miró confuso.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó curioso, observando de reojo cómo las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tornaban coloradas y desviaba la mirada.  
–Es sólo que a mí me gu-gustan de ese s-sabor –contestó la ojiperla, sintiendo como todo su rostro se encendía.

Sasuke sonrió. Lo había dicho: no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados siendo sólo su amigo toda la vida y ahí tenía la oportunidad de no serlo más.

–¿Solo el sabor? –preguntó con medía sonrisa. Al ver que la Hyuuga asentía sus mejillas se encendieron.

¡Ahora no era momento de acobardarse!

Sin esperar más tiempo, temiendo de que si lo hacía se acobardara y arrepintiera, tomó el mentón de su amiga, obligándola a verlo, y luego juntó sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiéndola.

¡Pero eso no fue todo!

Ella había dicho que le gustaba el sabor. ¿Cómo iba a probar el sabor con sólo juntar sus labios? Así que sin pensarlo mucho, ni sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, introdujo su lengua en su cavidad para luego dar un tímido masaje a la de ella con algo de torpeza.

La Hyuuga trató de corresponderlo luego de salir de la sorpresa, con aún más torpeza, claro está. Después de todo ese era su primer beso. ¡Estaba realmente nerviosa!

En cuanto sus pulmones pidieron aire, muy a su pesar, el Uchiha se separó. Al abrir sus ojos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas observó a la Hyuuga.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó el menor, con cierto doble sentido. Refiriéndose al beso pero también al sabor de la paleta.

–H-Hai... –contestó aún algo sorprendida, sintiendo cómo su rostro ardía, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desmayarse. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos–. Mi... primer b-beso.

–Es el segundo –dijo Sasuke con una radiante sonrisa. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cajonera para luego abrirla y sacar algo de allí. Y al estar frente a la Hyuuga se lo entregó.

Hinata tomó lo que parecía una foto, sin comprender porqué el Uchiha le decía que era su segundo beso. Miró la foto y abrió sus ojos más de lo normal ante lo que veía.

¡Era ella besándose con Sasuke! ¡¿De dónde había salido esa foto?!

–La sacó Itachi, es por eso que te desmayaste ese día –dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Así es, había guardado esa foto desde aquel día. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Sonrió y desvió su rostro a un costado–. Hmp... Ahora eres mi novia.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros y asintió a su rostro completamente colorado. Aún sin creer que ese no era su primer beso si no su...

¿Segundo beso?

* * *

_[ **F**in ]_

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Al igual que mi anterior fic se me ocurrió porque no podía dormir. Es corto pero espero les haya gustado/entretenido n.n

Y no se me olvida, gracias por los comentarios de "¿Maldito Itachi?" n.n Me hicieron muy feliz.

* La parte en la que Itachi le traduce salvajemente (xD) lo que Sasuke le pidió se me ocurrió gracias a Zelo e.e

¡Saludos!


End file.
